Dos Veces
by Laaulyy
Summary: ¿Hasta donde serías capaz llegar por la persona que amas...? Hinata quiso demostrárselo a Naruto sin intentar recibir nada a cambio... / Regalo para Hammi Yang


"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

**D**os **V**eces.

Fue un lunes por la tarde en la que Naruto salió de la oficina completamente exhausto y con ganas de llegar a su hogar. Mentalmente soñaba en pasar por el local de Teuchi y comer un gran tazón de ramen. Cuando se acercó al estacionamiento vio que un líquido caía de su auto, ante la duda llamó a un mecánico y este le informó que era su líquido para frenos, una vez solucionado eso el mecánico notó que además tenía pinchada una rueda.

Por lo muy malo que había sido aquel día él no puedo siquiera haber notado eso, mucho menos cuando se acercó a la rueda y notó como esta estaba desajustada. Quiso cambiarla por la rueda de auxilio pero había olvidado que hacía unos días había pinchado y no le servía. Por ello dejó el auto a manos del mecánico y comenzó el trayecto a la estación de trenes.

Caminando en medio de suspiros y con su maletín a cuestas era algo imposible pensar en las cosas que debía entregar, estaba aturdido por el trabajo y nada le vendría mejor que una humeante taza de café y un lugar tranquilo en donde estudiar sus documentos. Aunque rápidamente pensó que podría hacerlo en Ichiraku.

Sacó su boleto con suma fatiga, caminó hasta donde abordaba el tren y esperó detrás de la línea amarilla. El tren estaba por llegar. Suspiró. Había mucha gente a hora pico de las salidas del trabajo y los chicos de las escuelas. Y mientras miraba su boleto el olor a café inundó su sentido del olfato. Nuevamente recordó lo bien que le vendría uno.

-¿Por qué no ha venido? – Susurró la chica que estaba justo a su lado.

El rubio la inspeccionó con la mirada. Era una chica muy linda, alta de grandes ojos con un raro color un color perla, un extraño color azulado en su cabello, de tez blanca y con mirada de preocupación. De un momento a otro ella fijó su mirada en ella tenía dos vasos de café en sus manos. Humeantes vasos de café. Naruto bajó la mirada y ella lo imitó. La chica suspiró al ver que tenía los cordones desatados.

-¿Puede tenerme esto? – Le indicó ella.

Él asintió tomando los vasos de café estaban bastantes calientes le sorprendió como ella los sostenía con suma facilidad. Ella se agachó se ató los cordones de las zapatillas y volvió a su posición. Mientras tanto Naruto la seguía con la mirada perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Gracias. Quédese con ese. Esta vez solo tomaré uno. – La chica sonrió, fue la sonrisa más linda que vio en su vida y por alguna razón le recordaba a alguien pero sus pensamientos estaban demasiado cargados con trabajos e informes.

-Gracias. – El devolvió la sonrisa. – Mi nombre es Naruto. – Se presentó.

-Lo sabía, tienes cara de ser alguien que come ramen. – Ella rio tapándose la boca.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendido y divertido.

-Es broma, mi nombre es Hinata. – Ella extendió su mano para saludarlo y él la imitó.

El nombre "Hinata" le recordó algo, no obstante mientras más intentaba recordar, más confuso lo era todo.

El tren se acercó hasta el andén, ambos esperaron hasta que se detuvo por completo para luego lo abordarlo juntos. El tren estaba completamente lleno, la sola idea de que tenían que viajar ahí les caía de mala manera pero sin protestar entraron en él. A falta de lugares y por lo cansado que estaba el rubio se sentaron en el suelo del último vagón al lado del estribo.

-¿Hasta dónde viajas? – Preguntó él.

-Hasta Konoha. – Ella sonrió bebiendo un poco de café. - ¿Y tú?

-Uzushio*. – Sonrió él.

-Me bajaré primero entonces. – Ella sonrió. – ¿Un día agotador?

-Lo fue. ¿Se nota mucho?

-Mi padre era empresario, reconozco a los de su clase. – Ella rio al sonar despectiva.

-No soy una mala persona. – El rubio rio con ella.

Cuando las risas acabaron él bebió un poco más de café.

-Sabes, sé leer el futuro de las personas ¿Quieres que te lea el tuyo?

-¿Por qué no? – Él aceptó sin siquiera imaginarse lo que ella le diría.

Ella agarró su mano y la atrajo hacia su rostro. De repente frunció el ceño y la alejó. Aquello lo tomó de sorpresa a Naruto y tentado por querer saber qué sucedería no pudo hacer más que preguntar.

-¿Sucedió algo? – El rubio se puso incómodo.

-No, no es nada, solo que bromeaba con que sabía leer el futuro. – Respondió nerviosa.

-Vamos sé que sabes, no mientes bien. – Naruto extendió un poco su mano para que ella la tomase nuevamente.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Hinata tomando aire. – Hace algunos meses que te pasan cosas extrañas ¿Verdad?

-Extrañas en qué sentido. – Consultó el rubio sin entender.

-Por ejemplo. – Limpió un poco su mano. – Puede que hayas tenido problemas con algún vehículo, algunos objetos que parecían salir de la nada y pudieron lastimarte.

Naruto reflexionó y rápidamente comenzó a atar cabos. Su auto en los últimos meses siempre tenía una falla lo que hacía que cada un tiempo viajara en el tren. Una vez mientras caminaba por la calle terminó en medio de una pelea por un tipo que no conocía y su oponente era un experto en kenjutsu y más de una vez casi me arranca la cabeza por tratar de esconder detrás de su espalda al hombre. Cuando salía de la empresa más de una vez masetas de quien sabía dónde caían al suelo a centímetros de él estaba seguro que si le daba en la cabeza pasaría un momento muy feo.

-¿Puedes decirme quien ha provocado todo eso? – Envuelto en la curiosidad, en el miedo se aventuró a preguntar.

-Es alguien cercano. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. – Alguien que ha confesado abiertamente que algún día te matará.

-No tengo ese tipo de enemigos que sean cercanos. – Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto que sonrió nervioso.

-Tú lo consideras un amigo aún. Por eso no lo notas. – Hinata sonaba muy segura de lo que decía.

De repente el rubio sacó la mano y la alejó de Hinata.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Odio a Sasuke.

Frunciendo el ceño recordó como él lo había abandonado a su suerte cuando habían comenzado a armar una pequeña empresa ya hacía unos tres años. Las deudas los habían consumido y fue cuando Sasuke se marchó, casi lo mataron los acreedores pero, fue cuando Jiraiya lo ayudó económicamente y su empresa finalmente salió a flote.

-¿Sasuke? Así se llamaba. – La voz de Hinata sonó pensativa. – Lo siento tú me pediste que lo hiciera, yo no debí haberte dicho nada.

-No quise decir eso. – Naruto se tranquilizó. Tragó saliva. - ¿Él intenta matarme?

-Esta es la línea de la vida. – Indicó ella sin responder su pregunta. – Tu vida está atravesando por acá. – Con su dedo índice lo señalo.

-Pero acá hay un corte y luego sigue. – Usando su cerebro el rubio continuó.

-Eso significa dos cosas, la primera es que hayas tenido un accidente y tu vida se haya apagado y luego haya vuelto. – Naruto negó. – La segunda es que alguien murió para salvar tu vida.

El rostro de Naruto se volvió temeroso, ¿Esa chica iba enserio? Estaba asustado pero no quería quedar como alguien miedoso frente a una chica tan linda, ¿Entonces que hacía? Ella se paró del suelo. Ni siquiera había bebido más de dos sorbos de café y donde estaba sentada había un chorro de este.

-Es mi estación. – Hinata se acercó al estribo para bajar con el tren aún en marcha.

-¿Quién murió para salvarme? – Preguntó el muy cerca de ella.

La chica negó.

Y nuevamente lo empujó como ya lo había hecho hacía un mes, cuando una persona de cabello oscuro y tez blanca había intentado empujarlo por el mismo estribo, él no lo había notado pero ella sí. Le había salvado la vida en aquel momento y como él cayó al suelo quedó inconsciente por el golpe. Esa persona en cuestión no había empujado a Naruto desde el tren en movimiento pero sí a ella. A ella que había estado cerca de él sin que la notara, a ella que había estado enamorada toda la vida de él y todos los días tomaba ese tren a esa hora con tal de verlo aunque sea un poco desde la distancia, a ella que lo amó tanto que fue capaz de morir por él _dos veces_…

Él se levantó con suma rapidez al ver como ella salía del tren aun en movimiento. Observó a Sasuke completamente atónito, a su lado mirando por el estribo, no había gritos de horror, nadie hacía nada, nadie había visto lo que ellos dos si veían…

-Fui yo… Naruto-kun… - El rubor que apareció en su mente le recordó a la chica que había amado hacía tantos años atrás que ni siquiera pudo reconocerla, a esa chica que nunca pudo confesarse. Vio como el rubor desapareció y sangre podía verse en la zona de su frente cayendo por su rostro. Sin perder la sonrisa y como último acto miró a Sasuke entrelazando los dedos y cerrando los ojos, pidiendo en silencio que no intentara dañar más a Naruto.

En ese momento la chica se encontraba en la nada y se esfumó en el aire…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A:

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Nee-chan! Hammi te adoro! Ojalá te guste, es NaruHina :3 Aunque me costó hacerlo espero que alcance tus expectativas! :D

Lamento haberlo hecho tan corto, pero estoy mala de la vista. ¡Gomen!

*: Uzushio es la abraviación de Uzushiogakure el pueblo natal de él Clan Uzumaki. No sabía cómo cortarlo así que le saqué el "Gakure".


End file.
